


Picnic Play

by MotherSalem



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, fake fight, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherSalem/pseuds/MotherSalem
Summary: Maya and Lucas are on a picnic date when they are interrupted by Riley.





	Picnic Play

The sun was so soft on her skin and Lucas couldn't stop himself from staring at her.

The golden rays of light flickering beautifully through her eyes as he snapped a picture.

Maya giggled as she heard the shutter and she looked over at him, “You better save some of those for when Riley gets here sundance. Last time you only had three left for her.”

“They turned out great anyways,” He patted his pocket as he settled beside her, “and this time I brought extra.”

He took the piece of photo paper out of the polaroid and handed it over to her. She gave him a soft smile as she looked at the beautifully saturated picture of herself, “Your getting better at this. Shaun is teaching you well.”

“Yeah well someone has to take pictures of my beautiful girl.”

“You think I’m beautiful, Huckleberry? Don’t tell Riley or she will be so mad at you.”

“I’ll take my chances…” Maya gave another small giggle and they leaned into one another, kissing each other with enough force to let the others in the park around them that it was happening.

“Maya? Lucas? How could you…”

They pulled apart quickly and looked up at the brunette now standing above them. Maya snorted while Lucas looked up at her and stuttered mockingly, “Riley! It’s not what you think, I swear! I can explain!”

Some people around them looked over at the small show being put on and Maya buried her face in her hands as the two went on with it.

Riley placed her hands on her hips defiantly and looked away from him, “Then explain, mister!”

“Well you see, Maya and I are in love.”

“Peaches how could you!”

“I don’t want to be apart of this!” Maya laid herself on the blanket in an exaggerated display of defeat.

Lucas and Riley both laughed at her embarrassment and made their way to either side of the blonde, kissing her on either cheek before making her sit up with them.

“Why are so embarrassed whenever we do this? You're the one that started it.” Lucas inquired as he snuck a strawberry out of the picnic basket they brought with them.

“Yeah! But I didn’t think it would happen every time we all went out on a date together!”

Riley got into Maya's face, smiling widely, “Yeah, but you love it.”

“No,” Maya gives a quick peck on Riley's lips, “I love you, not the little play that my genius mind came up with.”

Riley giggled and went for the berries next as Lucas tapped his cheek as he chewed, Maya leaning over and kissing him as well.

“You guys are such doofs.”

“Yeah but you love us.” Lucas finally spoke as he swallowed his food.

“I do.” Maya said softly, “I really do...Now let's eat! I'm starving!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Be sure to comment and kudos!


End file.
